1. Field
This disclosure relates to a robot arm having a weight compensation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot may be used to assist in work at an industrial site. The robot may include one or more arms pivotably disposed with respect to a joint. The one or more arms should be able to transport or support a heavy workpiece. The one or more arms may receive a torque due to the self-load or the load of a workpiece, and, as the magnitude of torque becomes greater, the size of a driving source such as a motor required to operate the one or more arms may become greater. If the size of the driving source becomes greater, it becomes difficult to realize a slim robot.